Enjoy
by JackValentine
Summary: One more fic featuring my OMC :3


**TITLE: **Enjoy

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **Souffle&Daleks

**PAIRING: **Sheamus (Stephen Farrelly)/OMC

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE: **PWP, angst

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, this is just one more fic about Sheamus and my lovely OMC – Daniel Eagan. For those who haven't read the previous ones, I should describe him. But I thought I'd do it a bit differently this time.

So. Daniel. Take Harry Lloyd in his early 20ties, give him the hair of Lee Pace 2013, change his eye-color to brown, lengthen his lashes, dress him a bit more fancy and shrink his height to 5'9''. Here you go!

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own Sheamus, but Daniel Eagan is my very own creation and he is totally and completely MINE.

_Devotion save me now_

_I don't wanna stray from the hallowed ground_

_I'll turn temptation down_

_(с)_

Daniel walked into the bathroom, yawning, and looked at himself in the mirror. His morning came late – it was 2 p.m. His hair was really screwed and there were huge black circles under his eyes. Dan was actually on a holiday, but didn't feel like going out, so he was just spending his days watching movies and surfing tumblr for just about a week now. He even tried watching wrestling, Sheamus' matches in particular, but didn't like it at all. The whole thing looked really painful and pointless. By this point Dan's eating and sleeping regimen was pretty much fucked up, but he didn't take it too seriously. Eagan knew that it was just a stage he had to go through. It wasn't the first time, nor the last. But what really bothered Daniel, was that Steve hasn't visited him for about two month now. And through this whole period of time they haven't really talked, as the Great White happened to be too busy. A couple of texts don't count. Dan missed Farrelly terribly. Eagan has never really said it out loud, as this and all the other more or less couple-stereotypes-related topics were silently confirmed as taboo between those two, but it remained a fact. Moreover, Dan was a little bit angry, slash offended, at Stephen, because Farrelly had a girlfriend, while Eagan literally couldn't force himself to find somebody else, so the sexual frustration was an essential part of his everyday life. He tried not to think about it too often though.

Dan sighed, pushing the thoughts away, and started taking his shorts and the T off, hoping that the chilly shower would wake him up just a tiny bit more.

OOO

As Eagan was done with the body, still covered in some solid foam, he went to wash his hair, reached out and grabbed the shampoo bottle. Suddenly, Dan noticed how his hand slid down the bottle a little bit. He stopped for a moment and stoked the bottle again, up and down. It was oblong, slick and wet. Automatically, Daniel took it in his hands and ran his fingers all around it, like if he was measuring something. But in a second Eagan seemed to think again and hurried to put the unguilty bottle back to the flange. He tried to laugh at himself silently, like he didn't even consider it, like it was just a stupid joke. Dan even tried to squeeze out an awkward smile. But, in a moment, Daniel glanced at the bottle again. It was so slutty pink and so… Phallic. The label said: "Enjoy". What a provocation.

For a moment Eagan was just standing there, avoiding looking at the bottle. But then he let out a loud sigh and grabbed it again. He then took the intim gel and started spreading it all over the plastic surface. He tried not to think of what he was doing and especially of what was going to follow, but Daniel simply couldn't turn down the importunate thought that was bugging him so hard, like it was tearing his mind apart. It was like his inner voice telling him "don't, don't, don't" repeatedly, over and over again. Eagan felt really stupid, because he felt guilty. Like if he was going to cheat of Stephen. But, in the same time, it felt like sweet revenge, even if Farrelly was never going to know it. Moreover, rubbing the gel all over the phallic bottle, stroking it, feeling its stiffness, Dan already got a boner. So it felt like there was no way back.

Daniel bent his back a little bit, leaning on the wall of the shower-cabin, his forehead against the glass. He reached behind his own back, the vicious shampoo-bottle squeezed tightly in his hand. He then put it right opposite his hole and pushed forward a little. As the plastic entered his body, stretching the tight ring of muscles mercilessly, Dan spit out a short moan, but then immediately clenched his teeth, biting his lower lip hard. He whimpered quietly, trying to keep silent. Eagan was actually a silent lover, he rarely moaned during sex. Maybe it's because he was long used to keeping all his emotions for himself. So now he tried to be quiet even harder, because it was such a huge shame for him, he was embarrassed by every single second of this act, to the point when the tips of his ears became red. The tremendous will for nobody to ever know about him doing it subconsciously shut his mouth almost at the level of instincts.

Soon Daniel adjusted to the size of his plastic partner and pushed it further, hissing in pain, but still pushing it, until he reached the spot. It hit pretty accurately, so Eagan felt a little dizzy and leaned heavier on the wall, breathing in and out loudly. He then started moving the bottle back and forth, the feeling of the huge, hard object inside him driving him crazy, that's how much he missed it. Daniel hated himself for how much he loved it. He then reached for his cock with his free hand and started jacking it off, the melting, watering foam dripping down his body, covering his hand and his erect cock in watery, runny grey leftovers, in a couple of minutes mixing with the sticky white cum.

OOO

Just as Daniel put his sweatpants and the shirt on, ready to drop on the couch and drown the memories of his shame in tumblr, settling down cozily with his laptop for four hours at the least, he suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Talking to somebody was the last thing Eagan wanted to do, but his natural courtesy didn't let him ignore it, so he went into the hallway and opened the door. What he saw was the best and the worst of what he could expect in the same time.

- Steve, - he breathed out and leaned heavily on the jamb, his cheek rested against it.

It was the first time when Daniel reacted like that to Stephen's arrival, and Farrelly did notice it.

- What's wrong?

- Nothing, - said Dan.

Daniel forced himself to get his shit together and squeezed out a smile, then stepping forward, hugging his lover. Eagan buried his face in Stephen's neck and snuggled to him. He was apologizing silently.


End file.
